vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenma Morei
|-|Tenma Morei= |-|Kamunagara= Summary Tenma Morei is a member of the Yatsukahagi, a group from the Old World of the Fifth Heaven. This faction vowed to protect the remnants of Tasogare World no matter the cost. During the Eastern Expedition, Morei will form a rivalry with a martial artist named Shiori, and they would later engage in their final battle which will end up with Kujou as the victor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | High 1-A Name: Tenma Morei, formerly Beatrice Kirscheisen/Kei Sakurai Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: 8,000+ Classification: Hadou God Cell, Fusion of Beatrice and Kei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and), Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (By using Kei Briah), Lightning Manipulation (By using Beatrice Briah), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of Her Law), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2). Attack Potency: Large Country level+ (Capable of vaporizing an entire country). | High Outerverse level (As a legionnaire, Morei is boosted to the same level of existence as Tenma Yato, could hold her own against Shiori after the later has reached godhood because of the Tumor Mandala though only for some time and at full power, Tenma Morei is significantly stronger than her previous incarnations as members of Ren's Legion) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can move at lightning speeds and keep up with the Eastern Expedition). | Irrelevant. Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown. | Irrelevant. Striking Strength: Large Country Class+ | High Outerversal. Durability: Large Country level+ | High Outerverse level (Tenma Yato's Time Armor’s change-negating properties make her extremely hard to damage, as any damage done to her will simply be ignored). Stamina: Limitless. Range: Varies | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: Thrud Walküre and Scharlachrot. Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with 8,000 years of experience, holds the combined knowledge of Beatrice and Kei, should have comparable combat skill to Tenma Ootake. Weaknesses: Tenma Morei is given protection by Yato Time Armor, but should she move farther away from Yato influence, she would get weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben (And so the word of the heavenly lord resoundeth: may the very bones be incinerated by my scorching flames): Kei’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being "I wish that my passion burns forever". When activated, Morei’s body becomes pure flame that can instantly vaporize metal. This also makes it virtually impossible to strike her physically, as she is nothing more than fire. It also allows her to travel through any space fire can travel through, even if it were far too small or narrow for any human. She can also extend the length of relic by several meters by encasing it in flames, giving her an additional edge against those who are able to withstand the heat she emits. * Donner Totentanz - Walküre: (For I Dance Like Lightning - Valkyrie) Beatrice’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to be the light that guides my comrades on the battlefield”. When activated, Morei’s body turns into pure lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack her physically as she is as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. * Mugen Shounetsu: The Law of Tenma Morei, an elevated version of Kei Sakurai's Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben. When her law is enacted, Morei becomes a being of living flame that can instantly vaporize anything in their vicinity and converts the world around her into a flaming hellscape. These flames can destroy virtually anything, burning everything down to souls, metaphysical concepts, and the fabric of space-time itself. When all else fails, Morei can sacrifice her own life to become a star powerful enough to threaten Shiori Kujou even after she ascended to godhood through the Tumor Mandala. * Kamunagara:'''Physical Manifestion of Hadou God Law, having an universe inside them, the Kamungara of Morei takes the form of a giant version of herself. '''Note: While Tenma Morei (And the rest of the members of Yato's Legion) was never at full power during the events of KKK (As Yato was weakened to 70 Taikyoku, and had to sacrifice his Legion to get back to 100), she would logically be above the members of Reinhard's Legion when at full power. Key: Without Taikyoku | With Taikyoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Yatsukahagi Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1